What Really Happened?
by nina19123
Summary: The night the pack returns from Mexico, Malia disappears. The pack's focus has been on Derek, so no one realizes until her scent has all but vanished. Where is Malia? Can they save her from whatever trouble she might be in? What is the truth about Malia? Is it still a lie if she didn't even know?
1. Who?

_**What Really Happened?**_

* * *

><p><em>Teen Wolf; 4X01, Secret Circle; after season finished.<em>

_Allison, Aiden and Erica are alive. _

_Malia is not as naïve or uneducated as she is made out to be in the series. _

_I am sorry if the characters are viewed or expressed differently than the show._

_Feel free too review._

**_Malia's POV_**

Sitting in the passenger seat of Stiles' car, I couldn't help but think of that _creature_ we saw in the desert. It's different, obviously. Not a bad different. Something about it seems familiar. I don't know how to describe it. It isn't running through the forest as a coyote, nor was it being home before I killed my mother and little sister.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Stiles' asking if I was alright. "Mhmm." I replied

"I'm sorry that I accused you of running off and leaving us here with an unknown supernatural being basically hunting us, but you can't blame me. As hard as you try, and I know you are, you still follow the rules of the wild and it's your instinct to-"

"Stiles'!" I yelled. "I'm fine. Okay? Fine. I'm just thinking about that _thing _that was hunting us. Alright?" I don't mean to get annoyed or frustrated. Especially with Stiles, but I can't help it. I'm used to being alone. Running around the forest as a coyote for six years doesn't exactly scream social. If I want to think, I'm usually not interrupted by anything other than another animal.

"The thing? What about it?" Stiles' asks

"It's just, I don't know, seems familiar?" I asked more than said. "I can't explain it."

"Alright well, let's talk about this later. I see Scott." Stiles' says before jumping out of his jeep running up to Scott.

"Later." I whispered

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip (Beacon Hills)<strong>

Once we returned to Beacon Hills, I quickly snuck away back home. I didn't really sneak off. I just got out of the Jeep and walked home.

I know I should be with the group helping with Derek, but I mean, I don't even know the guy. Yeah he's my cousin. But like I said, I don't know him. Besides, it's not my thing. If it was up to me, I would've just left him. He's a wounded animal in the wild. There's no point.

Stiles and his pack doesn't know I know the truth about my father. It's obvious. If my mom was any type of were, she could've defended herself along with my sister. Obviously my father isn't a supernatural creature either, seeing as he had no idea what could've killed our family and just sent me away.

Finding out who my real father is was easier to figure out than I thought. I overheard Lydia and Allison telling the pack that Peter Hale has a daughter. Me. But it doesn't change anything. I know the truth, and as far as the pack is concerned, I am oblivious.

Again, I found myself lost in thought as I made my way through the forest. Now that I'm out of Eichen House, I live in the forest. No one knows. I just walked out of Eichen House, my father never signed me out. As far as he knows, I'm still in Eichen house. As far as Stiles' pack knows, I'm living with my father.

I prefer it in the woods. A couple of weeks isn't enough time for someone, who was forced out of her home, to adjust to the real world when living in the forest for 6 years. Frankly I could care less about fitting in and being a _normal _teenage girl. I like being a wild animal. It makes me feel more badass. I mean, how many teenage girls in high school can proudly say they could take down a wild grizzly bear in under two minutes? Not a whole lot.

_*Snap* _Of course, living in the forest also has its disadvantages. Like always being hunted by animals that believe are more powerful than you.

My eyes widened as I realized it wasn't an animal. I couldn't pin point exactly what it is but I know it isn't fully human. It has a human scent with something else. It was one of the scents I picked up in Mexico.

Whatever the creature was in Mexico, it wasn't the only one. The creature I original ran after has the exact same scent as this one. The second creature, I didn't see coming. It took a good scratch out of my side.

_*Crack* *Snap* _whatever it is, I don't want to find out. At least, not while I'm still vulnerable. My cut hasn't fully healed yet.

_*CRACK* _I prepare to run when I heard "Wait! Don't leave! I won't hurt you, I swear."

I quickly faced the mysterious person. I analyzed this person before determining whether it was a friend or foe.

Although I can't see this person's face fully, I could make out some of its features. Like its strong jaw bone, extremely straight compared to Scott's obviously crooked jaw. Shaggy hair, not so short, but laid out to, from what I can tell, its eyes. The figure stands strong with power, but its voice is full of doubt. Its voice gives it away as a male. Although it stands strong, his scent fills the air with anxiety, self-loathing and fear.

He _should _be afraid. After all, he _is _in the middle of the forest, late at night, with a were-coyote. He might not know _what _I am, but anyone should be apprehensive of a random person wandering through the forest late at night without so much as a flashlight.

"Who are you?" I asked him

"Please, hear me out. I need your help." He ignored my question.

"Need my help? With what? Who are you?" I continued to ask

"Yes, I need your help. My daughter's in danger. I'm not strong enough to protect her. I need you to come with me." He once again ignored my previous question of who he is.

"What do I have to do with your daughter? Why me? Who are you?" I was beginning to feel agitated but, thanks to Scott, I am able to push down my inner coyote.

"I can't explain right now, it's not safe. Not here. Come, I'll explain on the way." The figure moved forward, as if to grasp onto me.

"Look dude, I don't know you! You're obviously cra-"He cut me off

"I know what you are!" he yelled

I froze. I didn't know what to say. "I know what you are. I know you killed your mother and sister as a child. I know you lived in the forest every day after. I know you were found and brought back against your will. I know you hate school as well. If you please come with me, help me save my daughter. I'll give you all the answers you want, that you need! I'll take your worries away. Just come with me." I was speechless. What do you say to a mysterious man in the words, in the middle of the night, that claims to know what has been going on in your life. A man that knows your secrets and wants nothing but the safety and protection of his child.

I asked the only thing I could at the moment. "Who are you?" I whispered.

He walked from between two large trees and into the glow of the moon. "I'm Charles Meade."


	2. Where?

_**What Really Happened?**_

_**Malia's POV**_

Charles', at first look, isn't intimidating. But the way he walks, with power and confidence, it can be a little intimidating. I'm not saying he's intimidating me, I'm just saying, I won't underestimate him.

"Charles, not that it's any of importance but usually when someone kidnaps someone, they usually tell the person that's being kidnapped where they're going." I said. Yeah I know, the kidnapper doesn't, but still.

"Huh? No, no the kidnapper doesn't. Besides, you willingly joined me, I did not force you." He said.

Although that is partially true, I continued.

"Forced, willingly, either way, where are we going?"

"My home. Chance Harbor, Washington." He stated with pride.

I leaned the chair back in Charles' car. After removing my shoes, I put my feet up on the dashboard and questioned him again.

"So? Well, aren't you going to tell me?" He seemed confused

"Tell you…" he carried on

"Oh I don't know, maybe what Chance Harbor is known for? Is it a small town? What is there that you have to protect your daughter from? Or we can start off small. What's your daughter's name?" I more or less demanded.

"Won't your friends and family be worried about you?" He asked

I smirked "You didn't seem to care when you pleaded for my help in the forest back there."

"I did not plead." He forced his smile down. Anyone with supernatural eyesight could see his struggle.

"Yeah yeah, now answer my questions." I continued to smirk

**Location Jump (Beacon Hills)**

_**Lydia's POV**_

I have no idea what _hell _is going on. I mean, what happened to Derek? He's a-a teenager for Christ sake. How does a church, a freaking church, turn him into a teenager!? Now we have to figure out _how _fix him.

"I think you might be overestimating my abilities." I heard the Vet, Deaton, say.

For some reason, I had a sudden urge to touch Derek. "He's cold." I breathed "Really cold."

"Do you think this is permanent?" Scott asked

"I'm not sure a medical diagnoses is even adequate." Deaton looked at us. "This is well beyond my experience."

Stiles looked at Derek and just said "So what do we do with him?"

"Until he wakes up, probably not much. It might be best to leave him with me. He'll be safe here."

I was stuck in though when I briefly heard Stiles mention Kate Argent, Allison's psychotic Aunt.

"Why would she want to do this to him?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of young Derek.

"Knowing Kate, it's probably for a reason that won't be good for anyone but her."

As I was staring at 'Derek', Deaton had suggested for us to go home. Sleep does sound good, however the reason being for school isn't a good enough reason to not stay. When Scott suggested that someone stay with Deaton, I offered myself. After explaining to Scott that my grades were fine, of course Stiles had to complain. He obviously wasn't okay with it, but I don't really care.

**Time Skip (Vet, Lydia & Deaton)**

It's been over an hour since Stiles and Scott left home. No progress is made but I still feel as though something is wrong.

"-Lydia." I heard "Huh?" I asked

Deaton chuckled before repeating himself "I said, you're getting stronger Lydia." Huh? "What do you mean I'm getting stronger? I know I'm a genius, but please elaborate." I said crossing my arms

Apparently my lack of understanding is amusing to Deaton, but being a genius doesn't always mean understanding the underlying message of a person individually. "There is more to being a banshee than finding dead bodies." He said

"Yeah I know, a banshee knows when death is going to occur." I said

"True, but that isn't the whole truth." I stared at him with a look of confusion. "Let me explain. Yes, a banshee is connected towards death. You are lured towards death and, on occasion, know when death is going to occur. But it isn't always surrounded by death exactly. You see, you can feel more towards the people you love. You can feel if one is in danger. Whether it's as small as falling down and scraping your knee, or losing your life in any way."

"Yes, you have been finding the dead bodies. But you know there's more. Like, when Stiles was possessed by the Nogitsune and kidnapped you. You knew that Allison was going to get hurt. Specifically no. But you still knew. That was your inner banshee. You are progressing. If you didn't yell, Scott might not have had enough time to get Allison out of the way of the sword." Deaton finished

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"I am telling you this Lydia, because you know." That's all he said before disappearing into the other room.

I don't completely understand what Deaton is trying to say, but just in case, I decided to send a text to everyone.

_**Hey, did everyone make it home okay? – LM**_

_**Besides smelling the disappointment pouring out of my dad for missing dinner? Got home great. – SM**_

_**Dad's not home, so it was pretty easy sneaking into the house. So, fantastic! – SS**_

_**Just dropped Kira off at her house, almost home now. – AA**_

_**Yeah, going to bed now. Good night. – KY **_

_**Yes. – A & E**_

_**What the hell are you doing up at this time? We have school in the morning. - DM**_

Of course I texted Danny, he might not have been there, but he's still a really good friend. I saw no point in replying to anyone but Allison, seeing as she's still not home.

_**Text me telling me when you're home. & I mean in your**__**room, not I just parked my car right now. – LM**_

After about 10 minutes, Allison replied telling me that she's in her room. She even sent me a picture confirming that she's telling the truth.

I don't understand why Deaton told me this. I mean, everyone that I love are perfectly fine. Maybe it's for future references?

**Time Skip (With Malia & Charles)**

"Wait. You're telling me that witches are real!?" I all but screamed

"Yes, now please keep your voice down!" Charles scolded

He's insane. He picks me up in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night. He begs me to help him protect his kid. He tells me nothing about her. When I finally get answers, he tells me the place he grew up in is basically a home ground for a specific coven of witches and that he used to be one until the _'elders'_ stripped him of his powers. They call the covens _'circles'._ His daughter is apparently a witch along with the offspring of his formal circle.

Now, there are _hunters _hunting his daughter and her circle & he wants to _pay _me, with money, to protect her.

"These hunters, they slaughtered over have of your circle?" I asked "Yes."

"How many are in a circle?" I asked again. He replied with 6

"So, about 3 or 4 was killed?"

"No, you see, there was the 6 of us along with our mates. My daughter, Diana's, mother was killed. Her ex-boyfriend, Adam's, mother was killed along with their friend Melissa's father, Melissa's friend Faye's father and Melissa's deceased boyfriend, Nick's, parents." He explained.

"That was only 5 children. You said a circle it made up of 6." I added

"_*Sigh* _at the night of the boat fire, we were under the impression that a man, John Blackwell, had died along with the other deceased. It wasn't until recently had we realized he still lived. A girl, Cassie, had lived with her mother. She didn't know she was a witch or that her parents were witches. Her mother, had died, but not from the fire." He explained again

"Then how did she die?" I asked

"I killed her." He stated. I admit, I was a little taken back. "And Cassie is Diana's friend?" I asked

"Yes." He said.

"Wow. Badass." I said before laughing.

Charles tried but couldn't hold back the small laughter that was trying to escape.

"What is '_badass'_" He asked

"You know, you obviously love your daughter but yet you go and kill her friend's mother. _While_ her friend thought her father was dead, basically leaving her as an orphan. You don't even sound the least bit ashamed." I laughed.

He seemed shocked that I would even say that "Of course I'm ashamed. Amelia was my friend. I killed my friend. I did what I had to do for important reasons." He defended

"Oh yeah, then why?" I smirked Charles seemed frozen for a moment. As if he expected me to just keep to myself and not ask him question that I guess some people would deem private.

"Well?" "You get straight to the point, don't you? You don't even stop to consider someone else's feelings towards any subject."

"Nope." I said popping the P.

"Anyway, enough of this sappy stories. Let's get down to business. How old is Diana?" I asked, getting serious

"17." He replied.

"Okay, and what exactly do you want me to do?" I asked

"I want you to protect her." I already knew that.

"No, I mean. Specifically. You want me to protect her but how? Do you want me to walk up to her and say 'Hey, your dad hired me to protect you so consider yourself protected?' I don't think that'll fly well." I said

"Just, follow her around. From a distance, make sure no one see's you. If someone is stalking her, stalk that person and get them away from her. Just, make sure she doesn't see you." I explained

"Make sure she doesn't see me? It's easier than it sounds. What if I can't get to that person fast enough? What if they attacked her? Then what?" I declared

"Okay fine. Don't show yourself unless necessary. If someone attacks her. Spring into action." He said

"And how do you know I'll be able to defend both her and myself?" I questioned.

"I told you before, I know a lot about you." "You're right. You did say that before. So, tell me specifically. What do you know about me?" I asked

"I know you were in that car crash with you mother and younger sister. I know that you cause the crash. You lived in the forest for 8 years on your own." "Yes, but what am I?"

He didn't reply. He actually doesn't know what I am! He only knows what I've done, not how I've done it or why! "You know nothing! You're a liar!" I yelled

"Please! I'm sorry. Yes I do know the truth about their deaths, but specifically I don't have the answer on how. But please, protect my daughter." He pleaded

He looked so vulnerable like this. You can see the love he has for her and the fear of losing her. I'd hate to see the look in his eyes to match my father's. Grief, depression, heartbroken, lost. I reluctantly agreed, for his daughter.

"I'm going to need a picture. After all. I _am _her body guard." I said

**Time Skip (One Week; Beacon Hills)**

_**Stiles' POV**_

I just sat in my seat in math class when I started to think. Something, _no,_ someone was missing. The bell rings when I scan over the student desks when I find one missing.

"Hey, Lydia?" he whisper

"What?" she asked

"Who sits in front of you?" She stares at the desk in front of her before realization passes through her eyes.

"Mr. Stilinski, is there a problem?" the teacher asks

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is! A student is missing! Malia Tate is missing!" I all but screamed

Lydia tries her hardest to calm me down when the teacher states "There is no Malia Tate on my student list." The teacher says before warning me of my outburst.

Before I had time to recover I had received a text from Lydia.

_**Already texted Allison. She said Malia was pulled out of school. – LM**_

I added Scott, Allison and Kira into a group chat and quickly replied _**what do you mean she pulled out? Why wouldn't she say anything? Why would her dad take her out? Beacon Hills High is the only high school in the area did they move? – SS**_

_**They didn't move. We did cross country at gym a period ago. I seen Mr. Tate relaxing on his porch. – AA**_

_**Do you think she was sent back to Eichen house? She was quieter than usual on the way back from Mexico. – KY**_

_**Why don't we ask Danny? He always knows what's going on. Even when he's not involved he knows. – SM**_

As I read Scott's message, I quickly turned my head towards Danny's direction. As if I he heard my silent plead for him, he turned in my direction. I couldn't help but crack the biggest grin ever.


	3. What?

_**What Really Happened?**_

_**Malia's POV**_

It's been a week since I was last in Beacon Hills. Since I last seen Scott and his pack. A week since I've taken up the job as Diana Meade's private body guard. A week since I found out me and Diana Meade look _exactly _alike.

Charles says he doesn't know why we look alike. He says we're either doppelgangers or his wife cheated on him and had twins. He refuses to believe she'd cheat again but hey, I don't really care. While I'm looking after Diana, Charles said he's going to look more into it.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit curious of why Diana and I look alike, but I could care less about what Charles does with his spare time. If he isn't trying to kill me, then I don't care.

Diana doesn't know about me. She doesn't know I'm living in her house and basically stalking her all day.

Charles insisted that I sleep in the house instead of in the woods. Of course I declined, I've spent the last few months making people believe I live in a home when I was actually living in the woods. He wasn't having it though. He claimed there were a million and one hunters lurking around. That it's my job to protect Diana from hunters and I won't be able to do that if I'm killed by the very hunters I'm supposed to protect her from. So, he dug up some dirt from the forest behind his house, threw some leaves here and placed potted plants there. In the end, his basement smelled enough like the forest for me not to sneak out.

Charles doesn't know I'm a WereCoyote, and I'm playing on keeping it that way for as long as I can.

Watching over Diana, I've had a few close calls. I've stalked down four men that were stalking her. Of course I got rid of them. Other than that, no one has actually walked up to her. Well, they didn't get the chance too.

I've followed Diana around to places I'm pretty sure she shouldn't be. Like this creepy looking abandoned house in the middle of the woods. I'm guessing that's where her circle meets up to discuss whatever the hell it is witches discuss.

I've grown to accept the fact that witches exist. At first I still didn't believe, but when I witnessed her putting fire out, I can easily say I have been won over with the idea of witches.

I was leaning against the side of a boat a good amount of space for no one, especially Diana, to see me but close enough to get to Diana if anything goes wrong.

From behind the boat, I was watching Diana converse with, whom I'm presuming to be, her circle inside a diner called Boat House Grill. They seemed perfectly fine to me so I decided to take a look at my surroundings for the time being.

Staring off into the water I realized how much different this place is from Beacon Hills. They're both crawling with the supernatural and have their fair share of hunters, they have a lot of trees as well. But they're still different. So far I've only seen Witches and Beacon Hills is crawling with various creatures. From the stories Stiles told me, there have been Werewolves, Werecoyotes, Kanimas, Druids, Kitsunes, Nogitsunes, Banshees and Onis. It even has its own supernatural tree called a Nemeton.

Thinking about Beacon Hills and its supernatural creatures made me kind of miss it. It was exciting, even though I was only there for the Nogitsune possessing Stiles, it was exciting none the less. Chance Harbor only has Witches. The only thing I have to do is keep the hunters away Diana. Human hunters. Easiest job ever. Most boring job ever.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard

It came from behind me. I was so deep in thought I didn't realize someone had stalked up to the diner. I turned around and from behind the boat I was hiding behind, I saw a really muscly but slim man staring down Diana. Using my supernatural senses I heard a boy with really long eyelashes, who I'm presuming is Adam, is telling the man to screw off..

Now, I know I don't know that much about Witches, but what I do know about Diana and her circle is that together they are stronger. So why aren't they defending themselves from this man? It's only one.

"I've surrounded the place with Iron Sulphate. You have no powers." He said

_Crap._ This isn't good. Dammit. I'm going to have to go in there and save her. I really didn't feel like exposing myself. That requires a lot of explaining.

"Say good bye while you can." I saw him taking a knife from his boot and make his way toward Diana.

_Really. You just __**had **__to start with the only one I'm supposed to protect!_

_*Sigh* _Here goes nothing.

I quickly but calmly walked up to the Diner and walked in like I'm not about to throw myself into danger.

"What the hell?" I realized the blondish boy was staring at me, gaining the attention of the other children.

I smirked and quickly put my index finger on my lips telling them to stay quiet.

I walked up behind the guy and gently tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me."

"Yes hello, you see that girl you have a knife too? Yea, I'm sorry but I just can't let you hurt her." I politely said

"Oh yeah? Than how about I hurt you?" he said making a movement to grab me.

"_*Sigh*_ you see, that's just not going to work." I said before fisting both hands into his shirt, lifting him up and smashing him into the ground, knocking him out in less than 5 seconds.

"There, much better." I said dusting my hands off.

"I'll say it again. What the hell?" I turned my head to face the boy from earlier. "What?" I snapped.

Five of them had a look of confusion and all were on edge. Except Diana, who had a look of disbelief.

"_Oh,_ I see the problem. You're all wondering who I am and why I look like Diana." They all seemed frozen in place.

As I stared at them, I came to the conclusion that they were all in a state of shock. I decided to give them time to process everything. I made me way to the closest booth, put my feet up and took out my phone.

I don't have much practice or even history with cell phones but Charles insisted I get one so he can contact me. I already had a phone back in Beacon Hills but Charles thought it was too risky to keep. He thinks my family and friends would trace it and make their way up to Chance Harbor. He doesn't seem to understand that my father basically kicked me out and my so called friends barely notice I'm there unless I'm wolfing out, or in my case coyoting out or some type of supernatural drama is happening. They probably don't even know I'm gone.

The teens seem to have gotten out of their state of shock and all looked at me. Diana was the first to say something. Well, the first to attempt to say something because right when she opened her mouth, my phone rang.

"_**Unknown Number" **_flashed across the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip (Beacon Hills)<strong>

_**Lydia's POV**_

I realized what Deaton was trying to tell me. My gut was right, something was missing. _Someone._ That someone was, is, Malia Tate. I don't know how no one realized she was gone. I mean, Scott was using his time to train her while Stiles was using his time to help her study to catch up in school. She sits right in front of me in math class for Pete's sake!

It's been one week since we last saw her. It's been one hour since we realized she was gone. One week. _ONE WEEK! _An entire week has gone bye. Her scent has already disappeared leaving all hope of tracking her down gone. We said she's pack now. That we'll help her adapt to the life of an actual _person _surrounded by actual _people_.

Erica thinks she willingly left, but I don't think so. Why would she up and leave without telling anyone? Without even saying good bye?

"Are you serious? You're not actually serious?" Erica asked in disbelief.

When we realized Malia was gone we ditched the rest of school and quickly made our way to Stiles' house. We would've went to Scott's house, seeing as he's Alpha, but his dad could be there and no one wants to risk it. I mean, Mr. Stilinski knows about the supernatural and would willingly keep the fact that we aren't in school to himself if it involves a life or death situation. Right now, no one knows whether Malia's even alive or not.

Everyone in the room, including Mr. Stilinski, turned their heads towards Erica silently asking her what she means.

"_Oh my gosh._ You're actually serious. Isn't it obvious why Malia left?" she again asked

"Malia didn't just leave okay? There is no way she would just leave. I mean, we've been making so much progress with everything. With her shifts, her school work, her ability to fit into the crowd, even with the rules between the wild and the real world!" Stiles Defended. "Obviously she was kidnapped."

"_Obviously_ she wasn't. Look at the facts! She's been living in the woods as a Coyote for the past 8 years! She almost knocked you out at Eichen House the second she saw you because you turned her human. She look showers in the boy's bathroom since the heat was better because she couldn't get warm since, for the past 8 years, she's been covered in nothing but fur. She pleaded for you to help her turn back into a Coyote!"

"I'm not saying she figured out how to turn back into a Coyote, we would've been able to find her. You are _all _trying to change her into something she doesn't want to be! She doesn't like school. She doesn't like people. She _likes_ running through the woods with other animals that can challenge her and fight her. She's obviously a strong badass. If someone tried to kidnap her, I have no _doubt_ she would've fought off her attackers." Erica explain.

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say. Not even Stiles who was shaking his head in disbelief.

"She's right." All the attention was now towards me

"You, Scott, forced her to turn into human. You, Stiles, was basically forcing her into learning the rules of humanity and to completely forget the rules of the wild. The rules she's known almost half of her life. We are _all _to blame. I've help force her to learn math. Kira, you were encouraging Stiles and Scott during school and in Mexico. We are all to blame. We all forced her to do things she didn't want to do. No one ever thought about how she _truly _felt about everything." I explained

Again, the room was quiet.

"Maybe, she wasn't meant for life as a human." It was Boyd who spoke up.

Clearly we were all confused. "Scott didn't turn into a werewolf because he wanted to. There was a reason why he was in the forest that night he got bit. Well, maybe Malia was stuck as a Coyote for a reason. She was obviously fine on her own all this time. As a coyote. Maybe she left in search of someone who will actually teach her to be a coyote again and not force her to do useless things like going to school." He said

"I w_as _teaching her how to turn." Scott defended himself.

"No, you were dancing around it. You were teaching her to do things a Were can do. She doesn't care about that stuff. She wants to be a coyote. That's it." Boyd said

I think this was the longest anyone had ever heard him talk in one day.

"It's everyone's fault. Instead of being the pack we are supposed to be, instead of showing her that we care, instead of showing her that we are all a family. We drove her away." Allison said this time

"No." Mr. Stilinski whisper. "No, it's my fault. If I never asked you boys to find her, she would have ran off." Mr. Stilinski was close to tears.

It's his job to protect people. Not drive them. I can't imagine how much guilt he must be feeling right now. Sure, we all feel guilty, but Mr. Stilinski feels as though he must've failed her.

"No, it's our fault. Everyone's." Scott had a look of a lost puppy. "I can't believe she left. She's all alone because we drove her away."

"Except she's not alone." The voice was a voice we all recognized.

We all turned our heads to the direction of the voice, the front door.

Standing in a skin tight black shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, boots and a leather jacket was none other than Cora Hale. Derek Hale's little sister.


	4. How?

_**What Really Happened?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malia's POV<strong>_

"_**Unknown Number**_" I stared at my phone determining whether or not I should answer.

Deciding against it, I turned off my phone screen and directed my attention back to the kids. One boy, the blonde, has a look of anger clear as daylight on his face. Probably thinking I'm a threat and shouldn't be trusted.

"Stop it." I said. They were confused.

"Stop, what exactly?" a short blonde girl said.

"Not you, him." I said pointing at the blond boy. "He's looking at me all angry."

His face became angrier, if that was even possible.

"Listen kid, I know you're not really mad." He still didn't get it. "Your face reads anger but your scent yells fear and confusion." I stated

"Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are but-"I cut him off "I really don't care" I said in a bored voice.

This conversation was too boring to stay apart of so I directed my attention towards Diana. "I know you have questions and you're expecting answers. Am I right?" she nodded "Sorry, don't have any. See me later and I might have the answers you're looking for." I said walking away.

I was half way out the door when I heard "Wait! How can I find you?" It was Diana

"Trust me, I'm closer than you think!" I yelled back

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip (Meade House)<strong>

"Charles!" I yelled walking in through the back door.

I have to explain to Charles about how Diana and her entire Circle had seen me. He'll most likely be angry and I really don't feel like dealing with that.

"Diana?" Came an unfamiliar voice

I looked into the hallway and made eye contact with a brunette haired woman. She was average height and, just like Charles, she has an aura of strength and power. I wasn't intimidated by her either, I know I'm stronger and can beat her in a second.

Before I could answer, Charles had just walked in the room. I don't know if he figured out the difference between Diana and I yet.

"Diana, what are you doing home so early?" He asked. Unlike this unfamiliar woman, I understood the double meaning of his sentence. Diana isn't supposed to be home yet but here I was standing in her kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." I said. I've been observing Diana for a week and I'm really hoping it pays off.

"You didn't interrupt anything. In fact, _Dawn_ was just leaving." He was slipping in different meanings. He didn't exactly tell me who anyone is, just descriptions. He didn't tell me how Diana usually treats either of them either. I don't know if Diana and _Dawn _have an underground feud or not.

"Nonsense, Diana just got here, I could stay just a little while longer." Dawn started to say.

"No it's okay Dawn. It's a school night and I was planning on going to bed early tonight. You should probably do the same thing, maybe you have work tomorrow." I said. One glance at Charles and I know I did something wrong. He looked fearful, I might've just blew my cover. Dawn was about to reply before Charles cut her off.

"It was really nice having you over Dawn but Diana's right. It is a school night so it would be wise to go to bed early." He started directing Dawn to the door.

Once they were out of eye sight I quickly hopped on top of the counter top and kindly helped myself to some grapes. Before my teeth could sink into the second grape, it was wacked straight out of my hand. I looked to yell at whoever and to my surprise, it was Diana. That didn't stop me from yelling though.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" It was a perfectly good grape.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!?" She yelled back.

If anyone was outside and heard us, they would probably think Diana is yelling at herself since no one here knows me.

"Well, I was _trying _to eat some grapes but I guess that is out of the question." I stopped yelling and decided to look around for more food. Not long after, I found a case of strawberries in the fridge.

"Finally!" I said. The second the strawberry reached my mouth, it was once again whacked out of my hand.

"Fine! I get it! The fruit is yours! I'll eat something else!" I yelled before going around the counter to search the cupboards.

"What are you doing in my house? Who are you? Why are you here? Why do we look alike?" She kept firing questions.

"Whoa! Calm down! Right now, I'm here because I'm hungry. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to search for food." She continued to ask questions while I continued to ignore her.

"Get out." She said. I ignored her once again and continued on my search for food.

Diana didn't seem to like me ignoring her because the cabinet door had banged shut on my finger and was now throbbing.

"What the hell!"

"I said get out." Growing up in the forest doesn't teach you patience, and when someone threatens you, you attack. Out of instinct, I attacked. My hand was around Diana's neck, lifting her at least one foot off the ground.

"St-stop, p-p-please." She tried wheezing out. At this point my coyote was fighting to get out.

"C-can't b-brea-breath." I barely heard her. I had closed my eyes to at least try and control my coyote.

I couldn't stop the growl that had managed to escape the back of my throat. Diana's eyes were now wide and her face was turning blue.

"MALIA! STOP!" I faintly heard.

I couldn't control myself at this point. I opened my eyes. Her dark brown eyes had found my glowing neon blue eyes. Her eyes then lowered and were staring at my sharp fangs.

I dropped my head back and let out an ear piercing howl before my coyote took control.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scott's POV<strong>_

At this point all talking had stopped and everyone was staring at the front door where Cora Hale stood.

"What do you mean she's not alone?" Erica asked

"I mean exactly what I just said, she's not alone." Cora casually walked in as if she didn't just tell us something that comes close to helping us find a missing person.

"Feeling like clarifying that?" Mr. Stilinski asked

"She's not alone. She's with some man. Willingly I should ask." Cora said.

"Stop with all the vague answers!" I growled at the same time Erica asked "How do you know?"

Cora stood silent as everyone in the room leaned waiting in anticipation for her answer.

"_Well?"_ Stiles asked.

Sighing Cora said "I know because she told me. She's perfectly fine. She's with people who she's willing to protect."

"How do we know that's good? She's willing to protect Mr. Tate and he tried to kill her! For all we know, she's with people who would try to kill her just like her father!" I said

Everyone became silent as my words sunk in.

"Wow. Erica's right. She might not have directly said it, but she did. None of you really care about her. You force her into things she couldn't give two craps about and not bother to learn anything about her!" Cora started to yell

Again, everyone was silent.

"Oh my god! Do I have to spell it? She grew up in the forest with other dangerous animals! She has trust issues. She doesn't care about others. I mean, she tried leaving Lydia in Mexico with _hunters._" Cora said

"Thank you for the recap, now will you tell us what we aren't getting?" Stiles asked

This time it wasn't Cora to answer. It was Boyd "She couldn't care less about anyone, not even our pack. Why would she try to protect someone if they're dangerous? Obviously she has some type of relationship with them that you never tried to have."

For the fourth time this hour, everyone was silent.

I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to think. Was I really this bad of an Alpha that I pushed a member of my pack away? Instead of showing her that we are a family, a treated her like a stranger. I'm so bad of an Alpha that it took me a week to realize said pack member was missing. _I didn't even figure it out myself! Someone had to point it out too me! _

One single question didn't even enter my head. A thought that I probably should've considered.

"How do you know Malia?" Isaac spoke.

Everyone's attention was once again on Cora.

"That's actually a very funny story." Before Cora could finish, all of the windows broke. Before anyone could react, the room started to fill with some type of gas.

**A/N I don't enjoy writing authors notes and I'm going to try to write as less as possible. I know this chapter doesn't have much of really anything, but I wanted to get something in. I'm planning on writing more throughout the week but I have to pack for vacation. I hope you enjoy the little I gave. Also, i'm thinking about changing the title of the story too The Secret. should i?**


	5. Why?

_**What Really Happened?**_

_**Scott's POV**_

"That's actually a very funny story." Before Cora could finish, all of the windows broke. Before anyone could react, the room started to fill with some type of gas.

"Protect a human!" I heard someone yell. Was it Boyd? Isaac? The gas was effecting my senses. I can't make out whose voice belongs to who.

"What's happening? I can't see!" I female voice had yelled

"It's the gas! It's wolf's bane!" someone else yelled. Lydia? Stiles?

"Grab her and go!" I heard a million and one different voices at this point. Everything is going blurry, I can't see anything, not even the gas.

"_Scott! Focus Scott! Focus!" _I heard.

I closed my eyes and try to force myself into my wolf.

I held my eyes shut for a few more seconds before I felt the change in my eyes. My once dark brown eyes was replaced with glowing red eyes. I could see better than as a human but it was still hard to make out my surroundings.

I focused on all of my senses when I heard it. A very deep and menacing growl. Too low for any human or wolf to hear, but it was loud enough for an Alpha too hear.

_Malia._

Hearing her howl gave me enough strength to let out my own. The Alpha's growl/howl is strong enough to force any wolf into submission or into and out of a shift.

I faced my head up towards the ceiling and released the loudest howl I've ever made. Louder than the howl I used to bring Peter out of hiding when I first turned. Louder than the howl I used to force Malia out of her coyote form.

I could feel the strength of my pack become stronger and I knew it was working. I could feel it.

_**Malia's POV**_

At this point my coyote had took control and all I could see was red. My grip on Diana tightened.

I tried to take back control. I knew I was killing her and I don't think I can go through that pain again.

I tried focusing on my surrounding. Where I'm at.

_Calm down Malia. Come on. You can do it. Calm down. Don't kill her. Not again. Control yourself. Don't kill her. Don't kill Diana. __**Diana!**_

When I heard her name in my head I started to focus more. My glowing neon blue eyes made contact with Diana's dark brown eyes. Seeing the fear, as clear as day, in her eyes for some reason was enough to gain back more control. Enough control to take charge but not enough for my eyes to return to dark brown nor my claws to retract.

I quickly tore my hands away, careful not to cut her in the process. My breathing started getting heavy.

My eyes never left Diana's. At this point, Charles was at Diana's side, most likely making sure there wasn't any permanent damage. His lips were moving, but I couldn't hear anything.

I

_I almost killed her._

He talking to me now.

_I hurt her. I hurt Diana._

What's he saying?

_I tried to kill her._

Charles was walking toward me. No doubt to hurt me just like I hurt Diana. What father wouldn't? My 'dad' tried killing me when he thought I was an animal that killed his family. I am, but he doesn't know it was me.

"I-I-I'm so so-sorry." I stuttered

My eyes never left Diana nor hers mine. Something in her eyes changed. I'm not that good at reading people's eyes but I'm a Coyote and can smell her emotions. But still, the fear that was once in her eyes was no longer there. Confusion and understanding was flowing off of her in bucket loads.

I didn't have time to figure out why she understood me. The room started closing in on me, I can't breathe. Everything started spinning.

_I have to get out of here. _I thought.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. That's when I ran.

I used my coyote strength to knock down the door, saving me a few seconds, to run into the woods. I heard one set of feet right behind me and decided to use my coyote speed to get away.

10 seconds later and I couldn't even smell Diana.

I stopped at a small stream and tried to gather myself.

_I almost killed her. _

_Oh my gosh!_

_I almost strangled her to death! _

_I'm a killer!_

_A monster!_

_I'm a monster!_

_**Monster!**_

My breathing started getting heavier and heavier.

The world was spinning.

I tried focusing on the stream in front of me. The running water made it even more difficult to focus.

I heard a loud growl right before my ears started ringing and blackness consumed me.

_**A/N: I was on vacation the last 8 days. I didn't have any internet. I know this is extremely short but I promised someone that I'd update within the next two days. And I don't want to break that promise. I'm going to try and make the next chapter longer. If anyone has any ideas it is appreciated and I'll take any idea into consideration.**_

_**A/N: truth be told, I was planning on taking a break from writing. My dad and step mom have been dying to read one of my stories and when I finally let them read one (this one) they told me I suck and should just stop all together. If anyone agrees, feel free to tell me.**_


	6. Really?

_**A/N: I know I said I'm not going to do a lot of author notices and stuff but I need to explain. My computer had broken but now it's fixed. I felt as though I owe a chapter. Yes, it is short and I apologize for that but I want to start writing it in a different way. Each chapter I want to focus on one character's POV instead of 2 or 3. Next chapter will be Malia's POV and hopefully it'll be longer.**_

_**What Really Happened?**_

_**Lydia's POV**_

What the_ hell _just happened? One minute Cora's about to tell us how she knew Malia when someone _ambushes _us, the next minute the house is cleared of all the smoke. The only thing to indicating the fact that someone attacked us are the broken windows. There isn't even a smoke canister in sight.

I guess everyone dived to the floor. Erica's body was crouched protectively over Allison. Boyd over Mr. Stilinski. Ethan over Kira and Aiden over me. I heard someone yell protect the humans, but I didn't think they'd actually use their bodies as shields wrapped around us.

Aiden detached his body from around mine when we heard "Is everyone okay?" Scott asked

A chorus of yeah's went around the room but one stood out. "_No! _Scott! I-I. I _can't. _ I can't see anything! Oh god what if I don't get my sight back? What if it's permanent and no amount of hospital treatment or supernatural cheats can help? _Oh god I'm blind!" _Everyone turned towards the voice and noticed Isaac detangling himself from Stiles.

"Stiles." Scott

"I'm blind!"

"_Stiles." _Me

"I'm useless now! I'm going to die!"

"For Pete's sake. _Stiles, dammit, snap out of it!" _Mr. Stilinski

"You all be trying to protect me from the supernatural that'll try to kill me. Then you'll all die in the process!"

Erica seemed to have lost her patience because the next thing we knew, she was in front of Stiles.

"_**Your hands are covering your eyes dufus!" **_She yelled removing his hands

"Oh, ye-yeah. I knew, um, I knew that! Yeah!" Stiles said "Thanks CatWoman." He mumbled looked towards the floor.

Erica puffed out "Anytime Batman." Before turning away from a very red Stiles.

After that was settled, everyone looked around at the damage.

A soft sigh could be heard coming from Mr. Stilinski. Every one of his windows on the first floor has been shattered, no doubt that'll be a _large _amount. Especially for him. Not many people know this, probably just Scott and Stiles, but Mr. Stilinski is having a hard time when it comes to money.

"Well. That was different. Someone broke the windows and filled the house with gas, just to leave without hurting anyone? Papa Stilinski, any of your stuff gone?" Erica asked.

We don't know why, but she always calls him that.

"None of _my _stuff is gone. Well, except one thing. Cora." At that, everyone looked around and realized we had indeed lost Cora.

"_Another _pack member gone? Oh my gosh I am the _worst _alpha of all alphas!" Scott yelled

"Well, I wouldn't say _worst. _Peter's definitely in first place on that one." Stiles, I'm assuming, was trying to light up the mood.

"Stiles." He looked to me. "No." I mouthed shaking my head

"_Sigh._ Buddy, look, you are _not_ the worst Alpha, or second. Or third. You don't even come close to making that list. Okay. I'm sure Cora's fine. She's always been bad ass and mysterious. Maybe she planned this so she wouldn't have to tell us how she knew Malia." The cloud of emotion that was lingering in the air was starting to loosen up until Stiles brought up Malia. Just like that, an even thicker cloud formed.

"Maybe you're right. Let's go look for her." As everyone started to make their way towards the front door, we heard "Oh, none of you are going anywhere."

Turning around, Mr. Stilinski had a broom in each hand with a mop and bucket leaning against the door way.

Smiling, he said "There should be more brooms in the basement. The dust brush and dust pan are in the hallway closet along with the vacuum."

Grunts were coming from every present member of the pack, low enough for a human to hear but not loud enough for Mr. Stilinski.

As everyone found a spot to clean, I couldn't help but notice how close Allison and Erica's bodies are. I noticed each time they gave each other a look, the 'I'm-trying-to-tell-you-something-without-anyone-else-knowing' look. A wide smile spread across my face. We've been fighting the demons in the dark and the monsters under the bed for so long. One thing after another. I'm glad someone in this pack found a silver lining.

_**A/N: Before anyone claims I am getting off track in the story for adding in the end, I am not. I know where I am heading. But every story has a little something else in it. Yes this story is about Malia and how she discovers things she has never known, it isn't JUST that. Life would be boring if my entire life is just me going to school and coming home. No. there are times I'll go out with friends or find a job or meet a certain someone. I just wanted to say that because someone on a different sight HAS told me I'm going off track. I am not. Thank you for your patience.**_


	7. Open Up!

_**What Really Happened?**_

_**Malia's POV**_

When I woke up I realized I was lying against the tree about one foot away from the stream. I was sure of only two things. 1: My anger got the best of me and I nearly murdered Diana. 2: I heard a growl. Not just any growl, but the growl of an Alpha Werewolf. Scott.

"How're you feeling?" I heard from beside me.

Usually I would attack if I was caught off guard or am not aware of one's presence. But this was different. I felt at peaceful.

"Why are you here?" I asked, ignoring the question asked.

"Do you always do this? Ignore every question anyone asks you?"

I looked towards the stream.

"You know. It doesn't hurt to let someone in sometime. We're strangers to each other but isn't that better than having someone you know? I mean, I have no reason nor right to judge you. So, you have nothing to worry about."

"I almost killed you! You shouldn't even be around me! Why are you even here!?_*Sigh*_ How did you even find me Diana?" my gaze never left the stream.

"Tracking spell." She shrugged as if it was an everyday thing. "I'm a witch, spells are kind of what I do. But, you already know that."

It was silent.

"My dad told me. He told me about how he was terrified a hunter would come after me and kill me. He told me how he tracked you down and found you in some other state and practically begged you to come with him here. To protect me."

A pregnant pause later I replied "So?"

"So…why'd you do it? I mean why come to an entirely different state to protect me and then try to kill me?" Again I was silent

"I-I can see you're struggling. What happened last night, I know you didn't mean to do. I could see it in your eyes. You were fighting yourself."

"…"

"You don't have to be alone you know? I know how it feels to be different from everyone else. To constantly fight yourself about what's right and wrong. To hide who you truly are from everyone around you."

I turned my head at neck break speed to face her "And how the hell would you know that!? Huh? You're a damn Witch! Your mother and father were Witches! You have an entire 'Circle' of friends who are Witches! Every day is a struggle! Being stuck the way you are knowing no one will ever accept you!" I stopped myself before I could say anything else.

I barely talked to any of my _friends_ about how any of this makes me feel. The only thing I ever really complained about was math.

"What do you want from me Diana? I'm already risking my life every day to make sure you're safe! What else do you want!?" I didn't realize I was yelling.

Diana didn't waste even one second before replying "A chance to know each other and maybe to even figure out why the hell we look exactly alike! I mean, technically you _are _my body guard that just so happens to have my image. Why not get to know each other? Maybe even be friends"

I was now looking at her with wide eyes "I nearly killed you last night. Why would you even consider being my friend?" I asked

"Giving people a chance is kind of what I do. It's what I'm known for, at least to humans that is." She replied

I didn't respond.

"Hello. My name is Diana Meade. I enjoy long walks and studying my book of shadows." She sticks out her hand.

I just stare it.

Realizing I wasn't going to return the gesture, she started to move her hand back to her side. But before she could, I quickly grasped it with a firm, but harmless, grip.

"Hi, I'm Malia. I enjoy long runs through the forest, wrestling and I have no idea what the hell a book of shadows is." She must've found this funny because next thing I know she's laughing.

I'm not sure if she was laughing at what I said or laughing about me. But I didn't like it.

I guess she could see it on my face because she quickly stopped. "Oh, no. No. I wasn't laughing at you. I swear! I just forget sometimes that not everyone knows what a book of shadows is! It was completely my fault!" she swore.

"A book of shadows is a spell book. Everyone in a circle has one, it's passed down through families! I'm not sure if my book is from my father or my mother."

Again I was confused.

"_*sigh*_ my dad doesn't know I have the Book of Shadows. He knows that I know I'm a witch. But he doesn't' know which of us actually has our Book of Shadows."

"Ok. Enough about books! Now tell me. What's a circle? You said everyone in a circle has one. But what do you mean? Can anyone be a part of it?" I asked.

I was genuinely curious.

"Not just anyone can be a part of a circle. A circle only consists of witches, usually between 6 and 7 members. The previous circle before us had about 6 members, but technically my circle had 7. When one of my fellow members, Nick, passed away we learned that his older brother, Jake was a part of the circle."

"Who said that?" I asked

"Who said what? That Jake was a member?" she asked

"No. I mean, who said that a circle can only be Witches? Who says you can't have anything else?"

"You mean like hunters? Or Humans? That's way too dangerous Malia!" She explained

I don't know why but I felt as though I could trust her. I don't know if it's from guilt over nearly killing her or if it's something else.

Before replying I focused my hearing on my surroundings. After blocking out the stream, the only sounds that could be heard was of nearby animals within a 3 mile range and the soft beating of Diana's heart.

I didn't realize how far I ran. I didn't realize how deep into the forest we were. But Diana isn't afraid. After strangling her until she was changing colors, she still isn't afraid of me. She trusts that I won't hurt her again.

This gave me the strength to say what I usually wouldn't tell anyone else. "Diana, there are more supernatural creatures out there that you most likely never even believed to exist. You said a circle was a group of Witches with about 6-7 members. But it doesn't have to be! When you hear the word pack, you think of a pack of wolves and in the supernatural world you hear werewolves! But it's so much more!"

"A pack can have Werewolves, Banshees, Humans, Werecoyotes, Emissaries, Kitsunes, Hunters and so much more!" I practically yelled "There is no rule book, at least not that I know of, that says a pack can only be of one supernatural creature. That a circle is only of Witches and Covens are only of vampires! A pack is so much more. And I'm sure a circle is just the same!"

A brief moment of silence later Diana responded with "You were in a pack weren't you? That creatures you just named, they were of your pack." She didn't ask. She stated.

It didn't take me long before responding "No. They were a pack but not mine. A pack is like a family. Family doesn't force you to be someone you're not and do things you don't want to do. They don't keep secrets from each other, especially a secret that involves another pack member. They're supposed to accept you for who you are. To deal with your flaws and realize it's not a flaw. It's who you are."

I continued before she could respond "I had a pack. Along time ago. It was a small pack. Four of us all together. Two were murdered. Then that's when the pack fell apart. With only two left, neither willing to open up, I knew we could never be the same again. I'm not even sure if we could even be considered pack anymore. I mean he _is _trying to kill me."

"But the other pack, the larger pack. They _are _a pack, I'm just not a part of it. I never was. I was never truly accept as a pack member." I didn't realize how much any of this actually meant to me until I felt Diana wiping a tear off my cheek.

"Sorry. Uh. I uh, usually don't do that. Cry especially." I apologized.

"You have no reason to say sorry. If not crying is your way of being strong, that's ok. But it's also ok to break free sometimes." She said

After about two minutes of silence, Diana asked "Malia. You said that your pack member, I mean old pack member, you said he's trying to kill you. Why is that?"

It was a meaningful but meaningless question.

Looking into her eyes, because of my lack of socialism, I couldn't tell what she was feeling. But her scent screams worry and concerned. I'm not sure if she's worried about my safety or hers.

"Because I'm the one that killed the other two pack members. I killed my mother and little sister when I was 9 years old. My father is hunting me down."

Diana's eyes were wider than I think humanly possible. But she didn't run, nor did she scream. She just sat their staring into my eyes as if searching for any signs of a bluff.

_**A/N: Yeah I know, it's been half a year since I last updated. I am truly sorry for that. I'm trying to pass my classes in school and I work almost every day at my job. When I'm not at work or school I have to clean my entire house front to back. This, I guess could be considered a filler chapter. I wanted Malia and Diana to not have a hateful relationship. I wanted them to actually be able to open up and confide in each other. Especially Malia.**_


End file.
